


Dragon Wing (Dreki Vængr)

by Angelwriter10



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Berk - Freeform, Dragons, F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, Older, Wings, dragon - Freeform, dragon wing, httyd2, old hiccup, wing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter10/pseuds/Angelwriter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup embarks on a wild adventure to the unknown lands beyond Berk in search of new dragons, but what he discovers may change his journey completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Wing (Dreki Vængr)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for showing interest in this story!  
> This IS a completed work, and is available in full elsewhere, but for now I will be posting chapters every so often here.  
> I am always open to feedback, and love hearing from you guys!  
> There is a sequel in the works as well- and it is also available elsewhere.  
> Enjoy!

_  
This is Berk._

_Dragons and Humans live here in peace._

_They are our family, and Berk has changed so much since they moved in._

_The only thing is: Berk is very small. No matter where you go there's always someone breathing down your neck._

_That is why I've decided to go on an adventure.  
_

"Don't forget your armor."

"Got it."

"And rations."

"Got it."

"Oh and your weapons- just in case."

"Dad! I got everything, okay? Can I just go now?" Hiccup hunched his shoulders and stuck out his lower lip as he expressed his eagerness wildly with his hand motions.

Stoick smiled. The burly, larger viking stood at least a foot taller than his skinny son, and looked twenty times more menacing.

"Sorry son, I'm just so excited for you- adventuring out to new lands, encountering new dragons! It's every viking's dream! Well, except of course, you know... that was when we wanted to kill them all," he ranted in his thick scottish accent. "Oh!" He turned around and pulled something from behind his back, "don't forget this- your mother did make it for you after all."

Hiccup let out another sigh. "Thanks," he took the soft item from his father's masculine hands. It was the small, blue, stuffed dragon that he had so feared as a child, but after he threw it into the ocean and Trader Johann had returned it years later, it was the only thing left from his mother, other than his breast-plate viking helmet of course. "I'll miss you dad."

"I'll miss you too son; take care. Did you say good bye to your friends yet? I bet Astrid is waiting outside."

"She probably is. I'll go talk to her now. Bye dad!" Hiccup huffed through a strangling hug from his father before teetering outside on his one good leg. The light shone brightly behind a layer of clouds; that meant it was a good day to fly. His hair fell lightly over his forehead and his new leather armour snagged on his favourite green tunic. He hoisted his sack higher onto his shoulder and marched down into the village.

Toothless bounced down after him with a saddle hooked up to several bags of rations and blankets. "There you are bud!" Before he could give his massive dragon a proper greeting, the giant ball of energy leapt up and knocked him over. "Hey! Hey now! Toothless!" He cringed as the dragon slobbered his face excessively. Hiccup shoved him off and stood up, "Oh gross!" He glared over at the dragon, "thanks a lot... I really needed that." The dragon made a gurgling sound of playful mockery. He shook some of the slime off with his hands and wiped it on his pants just before Astrid strode over. Her tall, lithe form had changed with age, and now she was more beautiful than ever. He had to remind himself not to drool.

"So... Today's the day, huh?" She clasped her hands and looked at the ground awkwardly.

Hiccup always swelled at the fact that he could make Astrid, the fearless Astrid Hofferson, nervous. Of course that didn't mean he was any less awkward. "Yeah... I think I decided to head Southwest."

"Oh that will be good. You never know what could be up there," Astrid had a light smile on her face as she looked up at him after a moment.

Hiccup sucked in a breath of courage, "I'm really going to miss you." He held his breath, but as soon as their met eyes he looked away timidly.

A smiled stretched across her face, and without another moments hesitation she leapt into his embrace. Her arms swung around his shoulders and her head rested in the crook of his neck. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her. "I'll try not to stay away too long."

"Good; because you already made it clear that I can't come with you, and if I can't come with you then you better come back safe," she huffed in an amusing tone as she pulled back to look him in the eyes.

He admired her light blue iris's and how they seemed to glisten with tears. "Well, I'll have Toothless with me. And don't worry I will come back."

She leaned forward tentatively and pressed her lips to his lightly. He couldn't help but smile as she pulled him quickly into another hug as the sound of more footsteps approached the couple. "Don't forget about us..." she whispered into his ear before separating the close embrace. He mouthed 'I won't', before turning to greet his fellow dragon riders.

"Oh, and remember to write down every fact you can about every dragon you see," Fishlegs said.

"Uh, more like, try not to die," Snotlout jeered.

"But that would be so awesome!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Totally!" Tuffnut high-fived his twin sister, "Oh, but I want to hear how it happens- so don't spare any detail."

"Thanks guys," Hiccup nodded, "really appreciate that vote of confidence in my survival." He sauntered to Toothless who shook his head in anticipation.

"Your welcome; and don't come back with another missing leg or something," Ruffnut snorted and turned to Tuffnut who snickered again.

Hiccup smiled, "bye guys, I won't be gone forever." He threw his leg over the dragon and hooked his belt to the saddle.

"Bye Hiccup!" Fishlegs called.

"Stay safe- I love you!" Astrid said. The group turned to look at her with wide-eyes, "What? If any of you think I'm going soft I can just as easily rip your throats out." They turned away, convinced she was telling the truth.

Hiccup beamed, "see you all soon!" And with a beat of Toothless' massive black wings, they were soaring high into the clouds and off into the distance.


End file.
